Dempsey and Makepeace: Revenge : Season 4 Ep 2
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: Lord Winfield is in a coma and only Dempsey and Makepeace can save his life. I do not want to reveal too much. I appreciate each review to my stories:-
1. Chapter 1

About afternoon Harriet Makepeace reached the property of her father. She parked her car in the driveway, took her bag from the trunk and went up the stair. She knocked on the heavy door. A short time later, the door was opened by Abbott.

„Lady Harriet, it's so good to see you. Welcome home", he welcomed her.

„Hello, Abbott. I want to see my father immediately. Is he in his room?", she greeted him and was already half-way.

„Yes, the doctor is with him. He is still in a coma. Please, give me your bag, I'll bring it to your room", he offered kindly.

Harry gave him the bag and ran upstairs. She was scared to see her father in this condition. Softly she knocked on the door and entered. The doctor looked up and looked at her anxiously.

„Dr. Potter, nice to see you. How is he?", she asked and went to him.

„Nice to see you again, Lady Harriet. I'm worried. He doesn't wake up. Lord Winfield came last week into my medical practice and was very healthy. I can not explain it. I have done some blood tests and expect the results in a few hours. We can only hope and wait",he said, depressed.

„How is that possible? He never had any problems with his heart. Would you leave me alone with him?",she asked horrified and sad.

After the doctor had left the room, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Freddy looked so weak and vulnerable. This sight made her shiver. His skin was gray and his eyes closed. His cheeks looked sunken. She took his cold hand in hers.

„Hi Daddy, it's me Harry. I'm here", she said softly.

The old man did not respond.

„Everything will be fine, Freddy. You can not leave me. I need you, Daddy", she said heartbreaking and tears ran down her cheeks.

She took the phone from the nightstand and dialed the number from the office. After an infinitely long time, Dempsey took up the receiver.

„Hi Dempsey, it's me", she said shortly.

„Hey Harry, how is your father? Is there anything new?", he asked concerned.

„He is in a coma. This is so terrible. I don't know what to do. He looks so vulnerable. Dr. Potter was here but can not explain his condition. I am desperate",she stammered through her tears.

„Damned Spikings! He doen't let me go. I write the report for the third time and he is never good enough. I have to get out of here. I leave the crap and I'm on my way, princess. To hell with that bloody report. You are much more important", he railed loudly.

„ Listen to me, Dempsey. You need finish this, otherwise we will soon have no more job we have to worry about. Please, restrain yourselfe. Don't overreact!", she begged.

„Okay, okay, I do it. I'm hurrying and I'm with you soon. Keep your chin up, Harry. You can do this", he tried to reassure her.

„Don't be stupid, Dempsey. Stay calm and relaxed, then you'll make it. I'll keep you informed. Hear you later, bye James."

She didn't wait for him to respond and hung up the phone.

The hours went by in slow motion. In the evening, Dr. Potter arrived with the blood results. Harry had not left Freddy's bedside. Abbott had made her a snack but she wasn't hungry. The doctor entered the room and put his documents on the table.

„I have very disturbing news, Lady Harriet", he said strained.

„What is it, Doctor?"

„We found an unknown substance in his blood. I believe that this substance has caused the condition",he said gently.

„What do you mean?", she asked in shock.

„I think Lord Winfield was poisoned. We can not identify the poison. It has an unusual composition", he answered honestly.

„You will let him die? You can't do anything? There must be an antidote! Do what you are paid for!",she shouted in rage.

„We need to find out what poison it is and that can take days. Until then, it may be too late. I'm really sorry, Lady Harriet. I don't know, what to do. There remains the possibility to find the perpetrator. You're the police. Find the culprit and we find out what poison it is."

„Who would do that? Who would want to do something to my father? I can't believe it. He has done nothing to anyone. I have to inform my boss and my partner. How long will he live? How much time do we have?", she wanted to know exactly.

„I really don't know. I give him an infusion of fluid. That should give us more time."

The doctor laid the infusion, while Harry picked up the phone. Superintendent Spikings answered the phone.

„Hello sir", she greeted desperately.

„Hello, Makepeace. How is your father? Is everything all right?"

„Not, it's not. My father was poisoned and his chances are bad. I want to work on the case. I have to find the culprit. Please send Dempsey. I need him."

„Dempsey is not here anymore. Without saying a word, he walked away. That was hours ago. He scolded, and threw a half-finished report on my table. Only God can help him, if I see him again!", he said furious.

At that moment, Harry heard a car in the driveway. She looked out the window and saw Dempsey got out of his car. Harry was relieved to see him.

„He is here, sir and I really need him right now. I'll report back tomorrow. I need to hang up now."

„Take care of yourself, Makepeace and do everything possible to save your father. You have my support. Call me if you need anything", he said friendly.

„Thank you, sir. But I just need Dempsey."

She hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. Abbott had already opend the door and Dempsey had entered the manor.

„Hey, old boy. How are ya?", Dempsey said fluffy.

„Good evening, Mr. Dempsey. Lady Harriet is upstairs."

Harry had reached the landing and was happy to see him.

„I'm so glad you're here. Good thing you did not listen to me", she said relieved.

„Why this change of heart?", he asked carefully.

She did not answer but wrapped her arms around him.

„What have I done to deserve this?", he asked surprised.

„Something terrible has happened. Freddy was poisoned."


	2. Chapter 2

About this news, Dempsey was totally shocked. He pressed her close to him. Harry's body relaxed slowly. Abbott cleared his throat and she broke away from his embrace.

„Excuse the interruption, Lady Harriet. The Guests are waiting in the salon. They are waiting for you."

„Oh no, I have completely forgotten",she moaned.

„They had left the house this afternoon and returned an hour ago. Maybe you should talk to them? They are very restless."

„You are right, Abbott. I should send them home. Can you wait for me at the fireplace, Dempsey? It will not last long",she suggested.

„This is not a good idea, Harry. I don't know what's going on but it seems to me to be wiser not to send off the guests. Each of them could be involved. We must treat this house as a crime scene, even, if it is difficult. Can ya do this?",he asked, tense.

„These are all good friends of my father. They would never hurt him",she said in horror.

„Harry, a crime has been committed. Everyone in this house is a suspect and ya know that. You have to concentrate", he said forcefully and took her by her shoulders.

„What should I tell them? I'm totally confused. How can I persuade them to stay, after what happened?",she asked sadly and tears welled up in her eyes.

„They wanted to visit a horse auction, tomorrow. Maybe the are willing to stay, Lady Harriet. I'm going to look after your father. Excuse me", Abbott interrupted her and disappeared.

„If someone doesn't wanne stay, he becomes suspicious. Do ya think you can try?", Dempsey said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

„You accompany me to the salon? I need your support, Dempsey. I can't believe it was one of them."

He just nodded and smiled at her lovingly. She took his hand and led him into the salon. The guests were seated at the table and talked excitedly about the events. Commander Duffield noted Harry first. He immediately jumped up and took her in his arms.

„Oh Harriet, I'm really sorry about what happened. Is there any news? How is your father?"

„He is stable but I am very worried. It's nice to see you, Uncle Duffy. You remember my friend James Dempsey?", she said friendly and returned the embrace.

The two men greeted each other with a handshake. Harry looked around. In addition to Commander Duffield, four other guests were present. She greeted each warmly.

„Aunt Martha and Uncle Charles, nice seeing you again", she said softly and introduced Dempsey.

„Oh, look at you, Harriet. You look adorable. London and the police are well suited to you. No wonder, with this great man by your side. How is Freddy? I'm so worried after what happened. I heard he is in a coma", said her aunt nervous and exaggerated.

„Yes, he is but he is stable", Harry repeated.

A young couple came up to her and the woman kissed Harry on the cheek in greeting.

„Harry, you look gorgeous. Who is this fine fellow? You are a beautiful couple."

„We are not together. He is my partner in the police. James Dempsey? These are Sarah and Brandon Ashcroft. Sarah is my cousin."

After she had welcomed all, Harry took the word.

„Something terrible happened but I am very confident that Freddy is getting well soon. You all had a long journey to visit this horse auction and on behalf of my father, I would ask you to stay. In this difficult hour, I'm glad you're here. You are his good friends and he wouldn't want you to go. I beg you to stay."

„On behalf of all present, we accept this invitation, of course. You are family and we want to support you in everything",Commander Duffield said, on behalf of all guests.

„It was a tough day and I want to rest now. See you tomorrow at breakfast. Feel like home and don't be afraid to ask for something. Good night", Harry said shortly, and it was obvious that she felt bad.

The guest whispered as they left the room. Dempsey had to restrain himself not to go back into the salon. This pompous behavior disgusted him.

Together they went to the fireplace first. Harry closed the door behind her and turned the key. She did not want to be disturbed when she told Dempsey, what had happened. Dempsey got into a chair beside the fireplace, while she mixed some drinks. She pushed a chair beside him and handed him a glass.

„Okay, angels, what happened here?"he asked anxiously.

„In Freddy's blood an unknown poison was found. The lab doesn't know what it is. He immediately fell into a coma. His condition is critical and I don't know if he will survive. Freddy was always so strong and now he looks so fragile. If we don't find the antidote in time, he will die",she said through her tears.

„You have any clues? Does anyone have a reason?",he asked in focus.

„Dempsey, you're talking about my father! He is the kindest person I know. No one could have a reason!"

„Are you sure? Do you know all the circumstances? Nothing happens without a reason", he pushed harder.

„What do you think who you are? Do you think that I don't know my father? Do you think he is involved in something criminal? You are shameless. We are talking about my father, Dempsey. He is the most important person in my life."

Tears ran down her cheeks and he didn't know what to do. Would Harry allow a touch or a embrace? She was of obvious very angry.

„Sorry, Harry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm trying to find just a clue."

„I'm tired of being hurt from you, Dempsey. You have to trust me. I know my father and he never has done anything illegal. There is no reason for such an attack. I'm totally exhausted", she sobbed.

„You are personally involved and it's hard to concentrate. I understand and it's not the first time that this happens. You have to focus, Harry. Is there someone who would have a reason?", he asked, still stubborn.

„No, there is no one. I have not the faintest idea."

He put a hand on her knee and squeezed gently. Harry let this loving gesture happen and looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were worried.

„We will do it, Harry. Trust me. Your father will live. Without evidence, we should focus on the guests. I'll ask Abbott for a room plan and yesterday's daily routine. Maybe I can search the rooms unnoticed."

„Tomorrow they will be on the horse auction. This is our chance. Hopefully it's not too late."

The ringing of the phone made them both jump. Harry picked up the receiver.

„Winfield Hall", she said shortly.

„Three million pounds for the antidote. You have 76 hours before he dies. I'll call again",threatened her a male voice.

„Hello? Who's there?", she said but the caller hung up.

Horrified, she hung up the phone. Her eyes were turned to stone.

„Harry? What's going on? Come on, answer me."

„He will die in 76 hours if I don't pay three million pounds. It's about money. Someone blackmailed us. I don't have £ 3 million. It's not about my father. It is purely and simply about money. How can I get the money?",she asked, totally shocked.

„Not at all, Harry. We have 76 hours to catch the offender!"

TBC...

Argh, poor Freddy! Hope you like the plot. I guess it's going to be a hard time for Harry and James. I hope to update soon again. Please review if you like it...or not*smile*


	3. Chapter 3

The knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Harry thought for a moment whether she should open the door. It knocked once again.

„Lady Harriet? Are you in there? I'm ready to go and I have to talk to you", the doctor screamed.

Harry stood up and opened the door. The doctor looked at her very concerned.

„How is he?", she asked shortly.

„He's stable for the moment but he is breathing heavily. I would be happy to take him to hospital. There he is under observation. It would be best for everyone",he suggested.

„Is this really necessary? What can be done in the hospital? Can I do that, Dr. Potter?"

„The infusions must be changed. I am sure that you can do that. He needs constant monitoring. Can you spend the night with him? Perhaps, Abbott assist you", he told her.

„I'll do it. We take turns", Dempsey said from the background.

„If it gets worse, call me. Good night, Lady Harriet. I'll be back tomorrow", the doctor said and went out.

„You really don't mind? You didn't sleep last night, Dempsey and must be exhausted. I can manage it alone", she said weak.

„I want to do it, princess. I'll stay with you and we'll manage it together. I won't leave you alone", he promised.

„Thank you, James. You're a great help. You are sweet, although I have said so many terrible things", she said and she regretted the things that she had accused him of before.

„I can't remember. You know I'm a bit older and maybe senile", he joked smugly.

„I'll take a shower and see you in Freddy's room. Don't be too shocked by the sight of him",she warned him.

After a long shower, Harry put on her robe and dried her hair. She felt miserable and was afraid of that night. Not only her father made her worry, even the night with Dempsey gave her headaches. In recent weeks, she had said many bad things to him. And yet he was there to help her. Harry could rely on him. In good times and bad times. Perhaps she would eventually get the chance to tell him everything. But she was a coward and it was hard for her to open up. Even after she told him she never wants to see him again, he came back to her. That had to mean something. Because of her, he was still in London. Was this a sign of fate? Were they meant for each other? Slowly, she believed in it and began to trust him. But what about the women's stories with which he boasted? In the last three years, she had no serious date. She had no interest in other men. But what about him? How many women did he have? How serious were these relationships? Were there really that many? Only now she realized that she had always thought only of Dempsey. Even if she hadn't realized it until now, it was more than obvious.

After she had been thinking for several minutes, she pulled her robe tighter and left her room. When she reached the landing, she heard a faint cracking noise. The hall was in darkness and she paused. Had she imagined the noise? Her father's room was at the end of the long corridor. There it was again. Again she heard the crack. She felt dizzy and searched for the light switch. Old houses make noise, she told herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, then the pain and everything went dark.

„Harry? C'mon, wake up!", she heard his quiet voice.

She felt a hand on her cheek and kept hearing her name. Her head and her neck ached. It was hard for her to open her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked in Dempsey's worried face.

„Dem...", she groaned.

„What happened, Harry? I heard this loud crash and you were lying on the lower landing. Can ya remember something?", he asked concerned.

„There was that noise and then it went dark. I think I was pushed down the stairs. Oh my God, everything hurts", she moaned.

Dempsey put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

„Can ya get up? We should call Doc Potter, you could be seriously injured", he suggested.

„No, no, everything is okay. I can get up. Maybe you can help me? I feel dizzy."

She put an arm around his shoulders and he threw an arm around her slender hips. He gently helped her to get up.

„Harry, we should call the doctor. You could have a concussion. You were unconscious for several minutes."

She felt so comfortable and safe around him and repeatedly denied a call for the doctor.

„Just take me to my father, Dempsey. I'm fine. We now have other worries, as my health",she said emphatically.

„Nothing is more important than your health, princess", he said lovingly and supported her to Freddy's room.

He accompanied her to the couch and she layed carefully down.

„How is Freddy?", she asked distracted.

„I changed the fusions. He sleeps very peaceful. His breathing is calmer. Right now I'm more worried about you. What happened, Harry? Who would attack you? And why? I don't understand. First your father, then the blackmail and now the attack on you. There must be a connection. My nose tells me that a lousy game is played. Where could the connection be?"

„I don't know and I'm worried about Freddy. We must get the antidote, which is the most important thing. I haven't seen anyone",she said painfully.

„If we find the connection, we find the bad guy. Who might have an interest in, killing both of you? Harry, that was not only a push, it was an attempted murder. Ya know what I mean? Someone is after your family."

With this realization, he shocked her deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was still lying on the couch and held her head contorted with pain. She had tried to sleep, but her thoughts circled around what was said. Dempsey was sitting on the edge and put a cool cloth on her forehead. Who should have a reason to attack her family? That question tormented her for hours.

"You should really get some sleep, Harry,"he said uneasily.

"I'm terribly worried. What if you are really right? Maybe it's better if we bring Freddy to the hospital. He's not safe here. None of us is. I thought I had everything under control",she sighed softly.

„Try to calm down. Tonight we can't do anything and you have to rest. That was a bad crash. Do you need anything? Shall I get you something? This will be a bad bruise", he said, when he touched her head.

"What about the kiss?" she asked suddenly, trying to get her mind off things.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Do I really have to say it? Why have you kissed me this morning, Dempsey?"

This distraction was good. She didn't want to think of this current nightmare. Harry was also aware that this topic could become a new nightmare.

"Because I wanted to, and we needed it. I like to kiss you if you remember. It looked like you wanted it too. Harry, would you really like to talk about that? I don't know if this is the right time", he said concerned.

„Is there a right time? I feel like I've already missed too much time."

"When you were gone, I've had much time to think. You're very important to me, Harry. And I really want to try. I want you to give us a chance. I'm really serious" he whispered, hardly audible.

Harry could see in his eyes that he meant what he said.

"This will never work, James. We are too different. It is indeed difficult to work with you. How can a relationship work then? And I want something solid, not for fun and besides. With all that goes with it. I'm not like one of your friends. Meanwhile, I'm early 30s and I long for stability",she told him openly and honestly.

„Why do you think I want something else? I'm some years older than you, Harry, and it's time to think about the future. Don't get me wrong, princess. I'm not planning a marriage and children but I want you to give us a chance. I think we can do it."

She had never expected that from him. Where was the rough Yankee? His voice was gentle and loving. Dempsey's eyes glistened. All she wanted to know was, why he had kissed her this morning. Why did he do that now? It simply bubbled out of him. Exactly what she had feared. Why had she only started? Now she could not cope with his honesty. But before she could say anything, he gently stroked her cheek. His touch seemed to burn on her skin. That was all too much for her. Even if she hated to show weakness in his presence, a tear ran down her face.

TBC

A short one for now...I dont't know, when I'm able to update again. I have a lot of work to do...but I hope it will be soon:-)


	5. Chapter 5

„Hey, there's no reason to cry. I really try to get it right, Harry. And I know you just feel, as I do. We understand each other without words, and I trust you more, like anyone else. I'm tired to act like the macho, which I'm not. What can I do to convince you?", he asked her.

Harry was totally confused. Actually, he just said what she had hoped for several days. Now it was up to her to say something. Suddenly, she no longer knew what she wanted. She looked sad to her father. Freddy would have been very happy about Dempsey's words. He liked this unusual American. She felt guilty because she had started with the issue in this situation. That was really not the right moment. Was there a right time? Of course, she wanted him, and in the inside she knew it. But the fear of being hurt was so great. Too often she had been disappointed. Could she trust a man with his background? It was so hard to be around him and not to lose her composure. Whenever he touched her, she had butterflies in her stomach. But they were so different.

„You were right, it is the wrong time for this. Forget that I've started it",she tried to distract in order to gain more time.

„No, Harry. Now it's finally out. I don't want to wait any longer, even, if it is difficult. There is no right or wrong. You mean so much to me and I need you, princess. With you I feel at home. Even, if you can't replace the Statue of Liberty",he joked and tried to get Harry to smile.

"I knew you're into older ladies, Dempsey,"she said softly, grinning.

Despite the circumstances, the atmosphere was slightly relaxed.

„It's nice to see you smile. We both have a difficult time but together we can survive this. It's really late and you should rest. I will not push. It was just important that I tell you everything. Think about it, that's all I want."

„I owe you an explanation, Dempsey. That's only fair. At the moment I'm quite confused. You are so sweet, although I have said such bad things. As I told you that I do not want to see you again, I lied. It's hard for me to tolerate your presence. I thought out of sight, out of mind. But that doesn't work. You are really stubborn. I care very much indeed. I'm afraid of my own feelings. I should not feel the way I do. That is unprofessional. I was just terrible to you, and I don't understand why you're still with me and support me. After I treated you so terribly, you should not feel this way. I'm afraid to trust you and then being hurt", she said to him and was surprised by her own honesty.

„We're doing nothing that you don't want. We take things slowly and see where it leads. You're such a hard nut to crack. Hard shell, soft core. Back in Stringfellows, you were great. You were quite different. I was very impressed. You should be more relaxed. That suits you very well. From then on, I knew who you really are and I wanted you even more."

„There's not just one side of me. I am who I am and I'm not going to change. This is my education and my life. I'm proud that I've achieved so much. That makes the difference, Dempsey. I can't live simply for the day. You are reckless and inconsiderate, I will never be",she continued, as the conversation was suddenly interrupted by a noise from the hall.

Dempsey startled directly and reached for the revolver he always carried with him. Both remained in place and listened. Again they heard a crack, and then hurried steps.

„You stay here. Lock the door",he said rudely.

Harry knew that tone. He was highly concentrated and strained.

„I should go with you. You shouldn't go alone, Dempsey."

„You're hurt and I don't wanne look after you. Stay here and I'll be right back. Don't worry, it's probably nothing", he said softly and opened the door.

He slipped through the gap and Harry locked the door behind him. He slowly walked down the dark hallway. The footsteps came from the lower hall. Cautiously he crept down the grand staircase. A shadow disappeared behind a door. Dempsey calmly crossed the hall and listened at the door. He could hear nothing. What room was hidden behind the door? He couldn't remember. It was too long ago. With a start he opened the door and looked Commander Duffield directly in the eye.

„Oh my God, Mr. Dempsey. You've scared me to death",panted the old man.

„Sorry, Commander. I thought it was a burglar. What're ya doing here so late?",Dempsey asked curious and skeptical.

„After all the excitement I couldn't sleep and I wanted a cup of hot milk. I've lost my way. So I'm going back to bed. You look tired too and a bit of sleep would not hurt",said the commander friendly.

„You're right. We should both go to sleep. Good night, Commander",Dempsey said briefly and turned back toward the stairs.

Dempsey was standing at the top of the stairs and waited until the Commander had disappeared. Then he went quietly back into the room and turned on the light. He stood in the music salon and looked around. This was definitely not the kitchen. Had the Commander really lost his way? He went to the fireplace, took a shovel and went through the ashes. After a few seconds he came upon something hard. He knelt in front of the fireplace, and continued to search by hand. When he got up he was holding a small syringe. Was the syringe hidden by the Commander? Or was it already there? He left the salon and ran up the stairs. After he had knocked on the door, Harry opened. Dempsey, put the syringe on the small side table.

„Where did you find the syringe? What happened?",she asked, excited and curious.

„I found it on the first floor in the fireplace. Shortly after I followed Commander Duffield into the room. I can't say that he has hidden it. Maybe it was already there",he said quietly.

„This is not true. Uncle Duffy could never hurt my father. They have been friends for 40 years",she said in horror.

„I don't blame him but it's strange. But we have the first clue. This evening, I've already given the names to Chas. He can run them through the computer and search the files. Maybe we can find more information. If we find the connection, we have the bad boy."

Suddenly and unexpectedly, she hugged him tightly. On her face he saw a bright smile.

„What was that for?",he asked in surprise.

„If the lab finds some of the poison in the syringe, they can develop the antidote. Probably, you saved my father's life", she answered exasperated and she already reached for the phone to contact Dr. Potter.

TBC

An update on Christmas. Until the next it may take a little longer. I wish everyone a merry Christmas and all the best. Thank's for your lovely reviews. I'm very happy and it inspires me to continue. Best wishes Michaela


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Potter appeared in the early morning hours. Reverently, he examined the patient and took the syringe. He examined the syringe very carefully and discovered a few drops.

"You've saved the life of your father, Lady Harriet. It's enough to develop an antidote. We bring your father to the hospital and he will soon be back on his feet",said the doctor and breathed easier.

Two nurses appeared in the room and Freddy was lifted onto a stretcher. Harry was happy with the good news. She could hardly believe their luck. It took a few minutes that Lord Winfield was brought into the ambulance. No one seemed to register. The manor was quiet. Only Abbott had taken knowledge of the activities.

„If you do not mind, I would accompany him",the butler asked concerned.

„That's okay, Abbott. I follow as soon as I can",Harry agreed.

As the ambulance drove off, Harry was relieved but sad. This was good news and she trusted Dr. Potter. No one knew what to expect but she was confident. Everything would be fine. After the ambulance had left that area, Harry and Dempsey finally went into the house.

"I should be with him. I take my car and drive to the hospital, " she suggested indecisive.

„Ya need rest, Harry. Let the doctors do their work. Tomorrow is time enough and I have an idea. You won't like it but I think it's a chance. Trust me", said Demsey carefully and put an arm around her shoulders.

She let him lead her up to her to her room. There they stood and stared at each other. Harry felt uncomfortable and tried to rally.

„I can't rest while my father is in hospital. He needs me. I'm his only child. It's so hard and I stand completely by my side. I feel a surge of anger. I have to go, Dempsey",she said and turned around.

He took her by the shoulders, turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes.

„There is nothing ya can do now, sweetheart. We're still trying to solve a attempted murder. I have an idea and I want ya to listen to me", he said as she stared at him.

„Okay, tell me what you are up to."

„I want us to pretend the death of your father",he said softly, raising an eyebrow.

„What? Are you totally crazy? You want what? What are you thinking? This is a joke, right? Do you know what I'm going through? We are talking about my father!", she shouted at him.

"Calm down, Harry. Somebody want you both dead and he's here on the property. What did your father and you have in common? Think about it. If your father is dead, who would profit? Who would profit from your death? I think , the killer would try to kill you, if your father is dead. Harry, think like a cop",he asked insistently.

"I benefit from his death, I'm his sole heir. Am I the killer? Dempsey, you're crazy. I don't know what you want from me. Can you imagine what you want from me? I don't understand. How can I pretend his death? He means everything to me."

„I think that there's the similarity. Is there a will? I've got a gut feeling and my nose tells me I'm right. Who will inherit if you're both dead? Think carefully, Harry. Is there a will and a stipulation? I think it's about a lot of money",he explained in detail.

„Okay, okay, I know what you mean. If I should die shortly after my father, that property goes to a charity. There is no other beneficiary. You think we can convict the murderer? I'll be the decoy then?", she asked in surprise.

„I'm hooked on you, Babe. And had a tough time of it with ya. For the murderer, it will be even harder. We'll get him. I'm counting on ya."

„I don't know the will exactly. It has something to do with the band-aid. I'm not sure. Freddy honored Bob Geldof and his charity. I need to call his lawyer. I was never interested in it. Money was not important to me. I have no idea who is responsible", she answered honestly.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?", he asked her suddenly.

Harry blushed. He was incredibly attractive and his eyes glistened at her. If the situation were not so serious, she couldn't resist him. Although he was a few years older, he was very appealing. His distinctive facial features made him irresistible. Slowly, he took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She wanted to resist him but she was not able to. His proximity was doing as good, and his lips were so soft. Dempsey was the best thing that had happened to her.

-TBC-

hopefully before newyear:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly the sun rose, and Harry was still unsure what to do. She stood at the window and looked at the open range. Suddenly she was no longer alone. She had not noticed his presence. After the passionate kiss they had shared, he had left her room. He wanted to give her time to think.

"Have you thought about my suggestion?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do that. This idea is terrible",she sighed.

„Ya could pretend my death back then. Without batting an eyelash, you were at my funeral. And I could swear that you've been crying a bit. By the way, Chas has called . There is nothing in the files. They have a clean slate. They will wake up soon and ya have to make a decision, Harry."

„I have not cried at your funeral, Dempsey. Don't be ridiculous. Do you really think that your plan is going to work? I have a bad feeling. I'm not very happy in the line of fire",she said anxiously.

„Don't worry, angel, I take care of you. We get that bastard. What's your answer? Yes or no?"

„Okay, we'll do it your way. If it doesn't work, we turn on the local police. I don't want to risk even more lives. This is my condition. No unnecessary risks",she agreed to his suggestion.

„There will be no risks. Trust me, I know it works. You are incredibly strong. Anyone else would have collapsed. You are amazing",he flattered her.

Harry blushed. He was so gentle and really tried to be there for her. If it was personal, he was so different than usual. He was really worried about her and he cared.

„I should wear something black, I guess",she took a deep breath.

"Later, you should call the lawyer. It's important that we know the contents of your father's will, "he explained thoughtfully.

"That's all cruel, Dempsey. We are talking about my father as if he is really dead. It gives me goose bumps. Just the thought concerns me. I hope they can help him in time",she said softly, as tears rose in her.

Dempsey took her tenderly in his arms to comforted her. He lovingly stroked her hair. His hand wandered down to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist. This embrace let the tears dry.

"Everything will be fine, princess, "he tried to calm her down.

"I should get ready. Hopefully I can do this. Will you stay by my side?",she asked unsure.

"Do you expect something else? I will never leave you",he promised in a firm voice.

Was that a promise for good? This promise did not sound short-lived. What had changed him? This side of Dempsey pleased her more than his rough and boisterous side. In their job his hard side had advantages but privately she enjoyed his soft side. He looked deeply into her eyes as she stroked his cheek.

"Thanks for everything. I'm glad you're here. I don't know what to do without you, Dempsey. It makes me happy that you haven't given up on me in recent weeks. You are a wonderful partner and friend",she whispered and smiled gently.

„And you're a wonderful woman, Harriet Makepeace. You should get changed. I'm waiting for you outside",he said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

That was not enough for Harry. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to her. Gently she kissed his lips and they melted into an intimate kiss.

"It will not take long till I changed my clothes. You can wait here while I'm in the bathroom; Dempsey."

Before she could leave the room he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Are you sure you wanne to do it? I can understand if you have doubts. You really have to trust me, "he whispered in her ear.

"I trust you more than anyone else. If you are sure, I am too. I'll be right back",she said confidently and disappeared.

Harry was wearing a black suit, when she returned after several minutes. Her face was pale and her eyes reddened. Make-up was not necessary because she was exhausted and lack of sleep. Dempsey had fallen asleep on her bed. He was snoring softly. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked gently through his hair.

"It's time. I've already heard noises coming from the hall, " she whispered in his ear.

"Always ready, My Lady. A few more minutes, okay? Sleep is definitely overvalued. Oh God, Harry, another night without sleep and I'm ready for the madhouse",he moaned softly and fell asleep again.

Harry shook him gently on the shoulder, then kissed him on the cheek. To kiss him, seemed suddenly so normal. It felt good and right.

"Okay, okay, I get up. You look terrible, " he said jokingly and smiling.

„Every women wants to hear this compliment. You are truly a gentleman", she said and smiled back.

He sat up and gently put his arm around her shoulders. She nestled her head into his neck.

"Time for your big gig, Miss Basinger. Don't worry, I'm with you",he said confidently, took her hand and led her to the door.

They stayed briefly and he kissed her gently on the soft lips.

"You can do it, Harry. I believe in you."

Harry nodded shortly, and together they left the room.

Happy new year to every one! TBC soon I hope!


	8. Chapter 8

The guests were gathered in the dining room. They were sitting at the large dining table and had breakfast already, because they wanted to leave early. Before Harry and Dempsey entered the room, they stopped outside the door. Harry was obviously nervous. Normally, she would not react that way, but this cause was personal. Her cold, aloof manner was gone. She seemed vulnerable. A cold shiver ran down her back and she shivered. Dempsey put an arm around her shoulders and pressed her to him. His closeness and support calmed her. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes turned to Harry as they entered the room. Lady Martha Somerset burst directly into tears when she saw Harry. Harry was heartbroken to see her aunt like this.

"Oh no, oh no, that can't be, "she cried and embraced her husband.

The other guests looked at Harry with open mouths. Harry cleared her throat and spoke.

"It's hard for me to stand here, but I have to tell you that my father died in the early morning hours. I am profoundly shocked because it came so suddenly,"she said affected with tears running down her cheeks.

The guests were shocked and Sarah burst into tears. Without warning, Harry collapsed, but was caught by Dempsey. Commander Duffield hurried to her. Dempsey took her on his arms before the Commander had reached her.

"She needs rest, the night was very exhausting. Lord Winfield died peacefully I can confirm that. Under these circumstances I can certainly understand that you may not wanne stay but Makep... Harriet needs all the support she can get",Dempsey said worried, as he put her on the sofa.

"I'll get her a glass of water," said the Commander and he quickly left the room.

Sarah sat next to Harry, when she opened her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Uncle Freddy was such a great man",stammered the young woman, barely audible.

"What happened? Oh God, my head .. ", groaned Harry.

„You passed out, the stress is too much for ya. I'll take you to your room. Come on, I'll carry you up",he said and wanted just to lift her up.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm not a baby anymore, Dempsey, " she scolded.

She sat up and held her head. He had not deserved, that she yelled at him and she knew it. Immediately she felt sorry and she smiled at him lovingly. As much as she loved his soft side, she could not bear to be treated like a child, or as a helpless woman.

"I must prepare so much and I have to organize the funeral. You'd be a great help to me, Sarah. It would be great if you would stay and if you could take care of the guests."

"Of course, Harry. We will stay as long as you need us," agreed Sarah.

"The same goes for me, Harriet. I support you in everything, of course,"said Commander Duffield when he returned with the glass of water.

Harry was about to accept it when Dempsey took the glass out of his hand. She looked at him in surprise. He could not risk that she took something from the guests. If his plan was going to work, someone would try to kill her.

"Can I even do something for you, Harriet? You can always turn to me if you need anything. You know, I was a good friend of your father and I will always be there for you",assured her the old man.

"I appreciate that, Uncle Duffie. Please excuse me I have so much to do and I need to rest a little bit, the night was terrible. Feel like at home," said Harry depressed and stood up.

She stumbled slightly and leaned on Dempsey. He wrapped an arm around her slender hips. Before she could leave the room, Mary came up to her and took her in her arms. Freddie's sister, was devastated and sobbed heartbreaking.

"My poor, dear brother. I'm so sorry, Harriet. We will stay here too. You are not alone and we will help you in everything."

"It means a lot to me, Aunt Mary. Freddy loved you very much. Please excuse me now. There are things that can't be delayed",Harry said sadly, and she and Dempsey left the dining-room together.

Dempsey supported her as they walked up the stairs but she broke away from him.

"Don't do that, Dempsey."

"I don't know what ya mean? What did I do?",he asked in surprise.

"You treat me like a porcelain doll. It hasn't changed, I am your partner, " she told him the point.

"Then it was a great performance, Harry. You passed out in there. Either the stress ist too much for you or it's up to your injury. Ya could have a concussion, and therefore is not to be trifled with. Don't be so stubborn and let me help you. I'm just worried. What's wrong with you?"

„I'm not used to that someone takes care of me. I don't want that and I can take care of myself. My head hurts and I want to go to my room. Accept that please, Dempsey."

"I will not. Something has changed between us and you should accept that. I'll take you to your room and then we call the hospital. Let's see how the old boy is doing",he suggested. Contradiction was pointless.

He took her to her room and she sat on the bed. Then he gave her the phone and she dialed the number from the hospital.

"Here is Harriet Winfield. I want to speak to Dr. Potter, "she asked the nurse.

After several minutes Dr. Potter came to the phone.

"Lady Harriet? I have good news. We could develop a quick antidote and your father has regained consciousness. He is not artificially ventilated. I am sure he will recover perfectly."

"Thank you, Dr. Potter. This is wonderful news. I will visit him as soon as possible. Please greet him warmly from me, " she said with relief and hung up.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was exhausted. The concern for her father and the lack of sleep, became visible. She was intolerable and angry at herself. She never should have listened to him. To see her aunt like this broke her heart. She repeatedly made the same mistake. And she was angry at Dempsey. Again he had persuaded her to something she didn't want. Dempsey was sitting beside her on the bed while she glared at her hands. She didn't say anything, so that she regretted nothing afterwards.

"What's wrong with you, Harry? Spit it out. The silence drives me crazy",he broke the silence.

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone. I need a few minutes to be alone. Don't worry, I can take care of myself",she said quietly and pulled herself together.

"I will not leave you alone. Not until I know what's going on. Come on, say it. Otherwise you will not get rid of me."

"You really want to know? You treat me like a little child. You can't evade one second from my side and you seem to forget that I'am also a cop. I was too naive. You pushed me in this situation. I can't believe that I have just faked the death of my father. I must be totally crazy to get involved in something like this. I thought we were equal partners but I was wrong",she said angrily, and tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly wiped away the tears. Right now, she wouldn't want to cry and show weakness.

"Did you fall too hard on your head? We are more than partners, Harry and you know it. Something has changed, accept it or leave it. I don't treat you like a child, but, as the woman who...which...I really care for. Don't blame me for your uncertainty. What do you want from me, Harry? If I am concerned, it is wrong and if not, then it is also wrong. I don't get it",he said loudly and grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Let go off me! Damn, I don't know what I want from you. You make me angry. You care for me? That's it? You are not even able to say it, Dempsey. You're behaving ridiculously",she yelled at him.

"Who behaves ridiculous? You ran away when it became difficult. You want to hear it? Okay, no problem. I..." he said in a firm voice, but was interrupted .

"Don't ...", she said in a broken voice, and freed herself from his grip.

Dempsey looked her fixed in the eye. She could not stand his gaze and turned reached under her chin and turned her face towards him. Now it was impossible for her to avoid his gaze.

"Look at me, Harry. You want to hear it?"

"No ... yes, I do not know what is wrong with me. I don't want it to change. How shall we continue to work together? It's just too complicated. Do you think we can just be friends?" she asked uncertainly.

"It has already changed, princess. I didn't stay in London just for fun. Only because of you I'm still here and have everything left behind. You are the most remarkable woman I know and I love you," he said honestly, and his voice was soft but firm.

"Oh God, why did you say it? You make everything a lot worse. I'm not one of your girl that you can wind around your finger,"she said softly, and sobbed.

"I said it because it's true. Now it's finally out. Which girls do you mean? You are a mystery to me, Harry."

„I've heard you talking to the guys. About your achievements and the great women who can't resist you. Your exciting nights in the bars and the hot nights in your apartment, Dempsey."

Dempsey grinned broadly and shook his head in disbelief. Could he see the flash of jealousy in her eyes?

"This is not funny, Dempsey. You are like a little boy. Are you aware the seriousness at all? Are you taking anything seriously? This is not a game."

"Ya don't know how seriously I take this. You are're jealous, Harriet Makepeace. All that talk with the guys is bullshit. The evenings in the bars, I spend alone or with a buddy. In the last 3 years I went home alone, or I was with you. At first I had a few dates but I've never taken someone home. All the stories are memories from New York",he told her and she recognized his honesty.

"I don't know what to say. You are really serious about us? Spikings won't let us work together anymore. I don't know if I'm ready to give up my career. So far I have achieved so much already, and I'm proud to work as the only woman in SI10. Spikings will spaz out completely. I am not prepared to risk everything I have or who I am. I'm sorry, Dempsey",she said through her tears and swallowed hard.

Suddenly he grabbed her, threw her on the bed and sat on her hips. Her arms, he pressed fixed over her head.

"Now I'm fed up with you and your behavior. You are cold and calculating. Every time I think you trust me, you shrink. You are dragging yourself behind your wall. I love you, damn it! Why can't you just admit that you feel the same way? Who does it hurt when you admit what you feel? "he shouted at her and leaned down further.

She struggled not against his grip, and lay there quietly. Her eyes glittered with anger.

"It hurts me, Dempsey. You can't force me! You now that I care for you. I has been disappointed so many times and I can't get through it again. I'm tired of being hurt by men like you. Men like you are trying to patronize me. I won't let anybody do that to me again and now get off me."

He rolled to the side and was now lying next to her. Both stared at the ceiling. The atmosphere was heated and tangible.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, Harry. Of course, I can't promise you that it's going to work but it is finally time for ya to believe me."

She still was lying there quiet and motionless.

"If you need time, that's okay. I don't wanne lose you. We may be different but we can do it. Hey, I'm not a bad boy. You should find it out. Maybe I can still surprise you."

"I've had enough surprises in the last few days. I decline with thanks, Dempsey."

He leaned to her and kissed her suddenly on the lips. She recoiled briefly, but let him. Harry was too exhausted to argue further. There were so many contradictions to this relationship. She didn't even know if they had the same vision of a relationship.

"You beautiful when you're angry. Your eyes are deep blue and shine. Well, surprised?"

"You're impossible, Dempsey. Hate and love is very close to each other",she joked, and apparently felt better.

"It almost sounds like a declaration of love. I prefer to take this before I get nothing",he said and smiled at her lovingly.

"We have to sort out a lot of things but the case comes first. After this case, we should take a few days off I have to clarify something with you, especially when it comes to my resignation," she said, now less angry.

"Then we should refocus on the case. Everything else can wait. Do me a favor and let me help you. We should focus on the will and call your lawyer. Are you ready?"

"Give me the damn phone, Lieutenant."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry hung up the phone. She was disappointed. The lawyer couldn't give her any information on the phone. For this information she needed a court order or a statement of her father. She didn't want to disturb her father but there was no other way. Under these circumstances they would not get a court order. The suspicion was too vague.

"What did he say?" Dempsey asked curiously.

"I don't get any information by phone, " Harry answered shortly.

"And what do we do now? We need this information. Ya couldn't enchant him with your incomparable charm?", he joked, winking at her. The irony was unmistakable.

"He probably is gay, " she replied cynical.

"Then probably I should try my luck. You remember? I'm a natural."

"Actually, I didn't want to put a strain on Freddy but we should ask him. Why not take the easy way? And you can save your charm for someone else," she said sarcastically.

"No one can resist my charm."

"Keep dreaming, Casanova. Let's go to the hospital. I need to see Freddy and I definitely need to get out of here. I tell Sarah that we go to the Hospi ... uh, undertaker. My head is killing me."

At that moment the phone rang. Harry was startled and flinched. With trembling fingers she picked up the receiver.

"Your father is dead but you will have to pay more in order to survive",said a male voice and then the phone went dead.

Harry let the receiver fall on the cradle. Her gaze was fixed. Dempsey had been proved right in everything. Someone sought for her life.

"What's wrong, Harry? You are completely pale. Was that the blackmailer? "he asked nervously.

"You were right, Dempsey. The murderer is among the guests. Only they know that Freddy is dead. I should pay for it to survive. That was all he said",she said thoughtfully.

"We should lose no time, Harry. Come on, let's go."

He took her by the hand and they left the room. In the hall they met Sarah and Mary.

"Oh Harriet, dear, you look a bit better. Can I help you? I want to help with the arrangements for the funeral. He was my dear brother and you're like a daughter to me, "said the old lady and broke into tears again.

"James and I drive to the undertaker. It would be nice if you could take care about everything else. We'll be back soon. Thank you, Aunt Mary, " said Harry and hugged her aunt.

"But of course, love. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything. Take your time to say goodbye. Sarah will surely help me ."

"Sure, Harry. Don't worry. Mary and I take care of everything. Sure, many people call and express their condolences."

They said goodbye and left the main house. Harry insisted to drive and sat on the driver's seat. She grew up in Kent, and she knew the quickest route into the city and thus to the hospital.

"Are ya sure ya can drive? You look rather harassed. Maybe I should drive," he offered concerned before she started the engine.

"It's faster when I drive. I grew up here. Use the seatbelt, " she said, started the engine and stepped on the accelerator.

Harry raced down the driveway. At first everything seemed normal and she steered towards the town. She paid no attention to the speed limit and Dempsey clung to the handle.

"Harry? It would be helpful if we arrive alive, "he said, and felt uneasy.

In order to calm him, she tried to slow down the speed of the car. First she tried gently to step on the brakes but the brakes did not respond. Then she stepped heavy on the pedal. The vehicle did not respond and the car sped on.

"Damn, Harry, slow down!", he shouted at her.

"I try, but the brakes don't respond! What shall I do? We are getting faster and the road becomes more curved," she yelled back.

"Calm down first, Makepeace! Pull the hand brake, not too strong, the car breaks out otherwise! Switch into a lower gear, we use the engine brake! We need to lose speed. How far is it to town? "

"It's about 5 miles to the nearest city. I don't know what to do! Do something, Dempsey!"

"You can do that, you've already landed a plane. Switch down! Now!"

Harry turned down a gear and the car was a bit slower. At the same time she pulled the hand brake. The car sped towards the city.

"We're still too fast. Switch to a lower gear. And do it now. Come on, Makepeace, ya can do it! Switch it down! "

She switched down another gear. And again, the car slowed down. The city came closer and closer.

"When I say "now", you open the door and jump. Got it? Harry? We Gotta Get Out!"

Just before the city border, there was a sharp left turn. They would not manage to drive through it. In the meantime Makepeace slowed the car down on 30 miles.

"Okay, we have no more time. Now, Harry!"

They opened their doors at the same time and jumped into the unknown. Harry landed on a grass verge, while Dempsey fell on the hard asphalt. She was dazed for a few seconds, but then opened her eyes and looked around. Dempsey lay motionless on the road. Harry jumped up and ran to him. He lay face down on the asphalt. She knelt down beside him and turned him around slowly. She put his head in her lap.

"Dempsey? Come on, open your eyes. Don't do that to me !" she cried uncontrollably.

He did not move. She controlled his breathing, but could not feel anything. Was it the excitement? The adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Was he still breathing? Spontaneously, she pressed her lips to his and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. Before she knew it, he drew her to him and kissed her passionately. Horrified, she dropped back and his head hit hard on the asphalt.

"Ouch ... Thank you for saving, nurse. First you break my heart and now my skull!"

"You're a damned idiot, I thought you were dead! Are you totally crazy? You scared me to death. I'm so angry I could kill you. My heart almost stopped!",she yelled angrily, and stomped on the floor.

She waved her arms wildly. Dempsey got up slowly, grabbed her by her arms and tried to calm her down.

"You were great. Look at me, we both still live. Wow, what a ride", he said, and laughed out loud.

"What a ride? We almost died, and you laugh? You are crazy, totally mad, insane, I'm speechless! For you there is no expression, Dempsey!"

"You can call me what you want. I'm glad we are still alive, Babe!"

„And I told you before, don't you babe me!"

"Where is your car? Did it survive it?" he said cautiously, looking around.

A few hundred meters away, the car was crashed into a tree. This was a total loss.

"We should look for a phone. The car needs to be investigated. My nose tells me, that was no accident, " he said thoughtfully, tapping his nose.


	11. Chapter 11

While Harry's car was recovered, Dempsey and Makepeace sat in the back seat of Spiking's motor. Dempsey had Superintendent Spikings informed about the accident and he has immediately arrived in person. With a red face, he drove toward the hospital.

"I can't believe what I've heard. That was your idea, or Dempsey? I should suspend you until you drop dead. Maybe I should send you both to New York? I've deserved a reward. You crazy Yank. I could burst with rage. Why didn't you inform me? I expected more from you Sergeant. What needs to happen before you get smarter? We are not in the Wild West. You are a danger to the environment, Lieutenant. Unfortunately, you only have a small laceration. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. You simply leave the office, and disappear. I stand there like an idiot, because my best team gets out of control. I really thought you have yourselves under control. You are unbelievable, both of you. Do you yearning for death? I should withdraw you from the case!"

Harry guiltily tried to calm her boss. Dempsey had sat back and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm really sorry, sir. We are both to blame, not only Dempsey. It turned out that Dempsey was right. We have limited the circle of suspects. One of the guests seeks to take my life. I think we can exclude my aunt. There remain four suspects and we are very close. Dempsey is sure that someone has manipulated my car. You can't withdraw us. It is important to me. I want the killer. Dempsey is not always the guilty one. We are a team and both responsible",she said for both, while Dempsey was silent.

"Don't take the blame for that idiot, Makepeace. I know this crazy American perfectly well. What are you going to do? Perhaps you can tell me? Need I to torture you for more informations?"

"Stop it, Boss. Harry is not to blame and I take the responsibility. She didn't deserve to be yelled at. I've exaggerated, " Dempsey said suddenly.

„How can you talk to me like that, Leftanant? Are you totally crazy now? Do you know who you're talking to? I should order you back to London. Your behavior is beneath contempt. What is wrong with you, bloody Yankee? You're a pain in the neck! Who do you think you are? Don't think you are smart! The jury is still out. I'll make you pay for what you did to her. Look at her, she is totally exhausted."

„Don't treat me with kid's gloves, Sir. I'm responsible for myself. It's important that we will now focus entirely on the case. We need to talk to my father. The report will be properly, sir, I promise. I also take care of the other report about Daish. Please don't send Dempsey back to London. I need him . We will answer all your questions when we are back in London after that case. Please, sir, trust us",she asked her boss, earnestly.

"You are now in charge, Sergeant. Then I have hope that you both survive. If there are problems, I expect a call. Have I made myself clear? I can't believe I do it. Another incident that's it. Is that clear? I'll inform you about the investigation of the car. Now get out of here. We are at the hospital. "

Dempsey had already got out but Harry was held back. Spiking's eyes were serious. It was obvious that he was angry and disappointed.

"Take good care of yourself, girl. Years ago I promised your father that nothing happens to you. I break my word only unwillingly. No more unnecessary risks. Dempsey is unpredictable, Harry."

"I can take care of myself and without Dempsey, I was already dead, sir. He is a little unorthodox but the best cop, I know. You are too hard on him. He's not always responsible for everything. He's a great friend and partner", she said in a firm voice and conviction.

"Then keep him under control, Harry. I don't want you to risk everything for his sake. He is not worth it."

„He is worth much more, sir."

With these words, she left the car. Dempsey was already waiting at the entrance.

"What did he say?",he asked.

"He warned me about you, and justifiably so. We must be cautious. I've never seen him so angry. I don't want him to separate us. Not because we are cocky. I say what we do and I hope we can get the chestnuts out of the fire. Before we see my father, we should treat your laceration."

"That's not necessary. It's just a peanuts. Scars are masculine. Do you like scars? I can show you a few. They are on really interesting spots...," he joked, winking.

"Don't overstep the mark, Dempsey. My patience is wearing thin. Let me at least stick a plaster on it."

Harry searched her handbag and found a patch. Dempsey sat on a bench and waited to be patched up. She carefully opened the patch and stuck it on with trembling fingers.

"Do I make ya nervous, Princess?"

"It's enough, Dempsey. Grow up. Your behavior is annoying, " she scolded.

Before she could withdraw her fingers, he took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Sorry, Harry. Your closeness makes me do weird things. I can't help it."

"You should. This is truly too much for me. You are distracting me. What can I do to make you finally behaving normally? If "normal" is possible in your case", she said as she demonstrated with her finger inverted commas.

"Maybe a little kiss would be enough, " he whispered, grinning.

Before they knew it, he stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He passionately kissed her on her warm, soft lips.

"You make me crazy, " she whispered among the kiss.

"That's my intention, tiger , " he whispered back.

She could not resist him, as much as she wanted to. Again and again she succumbed to the temptation and she slowly realized that it made no sense to defend herself against it.

-TBC-

It could take some time until I'm able to update the next chapter. There is a lot of work to do.


	12. Chapter 12

The medical room was furnished spartan. Freddy lay in his bed, breathing quietly and regularly. His eyes were closed but he seemed on the road to recovery. Dempsey and Harry entered the room. Slowly the old man opened up his eyes and a smile played around his lips.

"Harry, my dear, it's nice to see you. And you brought your friend. You two have saved my life. I knew I had done something right, " he whispered, his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh God, Freddy, I'm so relieved that you feel better. I thought you were going to die. Dempsey was at the right time in the right place. We owe him your life. I would never have coped, I love you, Daddy" she sobbed and fell into his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Dempsey. I owe you something. How the hell could I be poisoned? Dr. Potter has told me everything. I can't believe it. Who would do something like this? Do you already have a trace? What's going on , children?"Freddy asked stunned.

"Call me James, Lord Winfield. We've come to the conclusion that it was one of your guests. Could someone have a motive?"Dempsey asked interested in a serious voice.

"No, definitely not. These are all good friends and family. I can not explain it, " said the old man shortly.

"We have a suspicion, Daddy. It's certainly about money and I can't explain everything now, but we need to know who is favoured in your will. What happens to the property if we are both dead?"

"However you should not call me Daddy. I'm Freddy, even, if I had almost gone over the Jordan. This also applies to you, boy. You are one of the family. Not quite yet, but I don't give up hope, that my daughter slowly discovers. She was never the fastest. So far, her taste was more than bad. But you're not running away, so I still have hope",Freddy said, grinning wide.

"Just from the death bed raised, and once again impossible. Freddy, come back to the topic. It is really important, "she begged him earnestly, and rolled her eyes.

"I only want your best, dear. If something happens to me, you should not be alone. He is a good guy and I think my taste is better than yours. What was the question? Ah yes, the will. Everything goes to you. If you die and there is no beneficiary in your will, then the property goes to a foundation."

"Which charity is it? We need all the information ya have. Who's the president and where does the money go?", Dempsey asked with emphasis.

"Take it easy. I almost died, young man. In the case of both of our death, a local foundation is favoured. My good old friend Commander Duffield will take care of everything. He heads the Foundation "Children in Need". He could convince me that the money is well invested."

Harry was very pale. She could not believe what she had just heard. That could not be. Since her childhood the Commander was a welcoming companion. Never, the good-natured old gentleman was capable of that. The family could always count on him. He had been for over 40 years, a good friend.

"You don't believe that it was him, right? He is my best friend and I trust him. Harry, say something! What happens here? Do you think he is able to kill me? He could never do something to us. He is like a brother to me."

"I don't know, Freddy. I'm sorry, I don't know what to think of it. This can't be",she said softly, and her hands trembled.

Dempsey put a hand on her shoulder. She was about to collapse. The last days had been too much for her. Normally she was a strong woman but now she seemed frightened and hurt.

"Your father should recover and rest. Let's go out, I would like to talk to ya and not upset your dad, "he whispered into her ear.

She nodded in agreement. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and took Freddie's hand into hers.

"Try to get some sleep, Freddy. We have everything under control. Don't worry, we clarify everything. We have to go now but we'll come back tomorrow. I love you. Get well soon. Until tomorrow, Daddy, "she said, worried and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was a short visit. But I understand, work calls. Tell the others that I'm fine. Martha is certainly worried. Inform me about the news, I want to know what's going on. You should get some sleep, Harry. You look worse than me and I was almost dead. Clarify the case and let me know what's going on. Come over here, James, "he asked Dempsey.

Harry got up and walked towards the door. Dempsey leaned closer to the old men.

"I'm disappointed, Jimmy. You promised me to take care of my daughter. She looks awful."

"You know her. It's not easy to help her. She is a tough nut and stubborn. I tried everything but ya know that she tries to cope alone. But I promise ya that nothing happens to her, Freddy."

"She is everything to me, and I rely on you. Just as her mother. Both overestimate themselves. Do not give up, she will understand it soon enough. Tell my sister that I love her and everything will be fine",Freddy said in a broken voice.

"I can't. We had to fool them about your condition. It was necessary and we will explain later. Trust me."

"You already have the most important thing in my life. Do you need more evidence of my trust? Bring her home safely", Freddy asked.

"I will. See you tomorrow, " Dempsey said goodbye.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Dempsey closed the door behind him. The hall was filled with patients and hospital staff. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and they walked to the exit. Harry was still ashy pale. She had dark circles under her eyes. The hair hung down limply and she looked fragile.

Arriving at the exit, Dempsey took the word.

"You should see a doctor, Harry. I'm worried about you. Do me the favor. Now we are just here."

"No, we don't have time for that. I'm fine, I'm just exhausted and have a little headache. We need to return to Winfield Hall. I'm stunned. It's impossible that Uncle Duffie, is our culprit. This is a nightmare. Why would he do that?",she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, Harry. But it all fits. He is in your fathers house and has access to all rooms. Your dad trusts him, he knows the will and is favored. At least his organization and he can access the money. Your Father, was persuaded by the Commander to change the will in his favor. Harry, it's obvious."

"He has no reason! Why would he do that? You must be mistaken, Dempsey" she said and her voice grew firmer.

"We have no evidence and we must be careful. Switch on your sound mind, Harry. Whatever the motive is, we'll prove it. Something is wrong with that guy. My nose tells me we're on the right track. We need to catch him red-handed."

Harry hailed a taxi. They got in and Harry named the address. A few minutes they sank into silence. Her mind worked sharp. If he was after the money from the will, then why was he trying to extort her? It made no sense. Again and again she looked conceptually for a motive. Commander Duffield was a wealthy man and owner of many properties. His reputation was spotless.

„Do you have a plan, how we can bring him down?",she asked suddenly, completely monotone.

"I'm still thinking about it but I don't think my presence is conducive. He probably will strike when you are alone. I should pretend to go back to London. What do you think?"

"I think I can't think anymore. If you think it works, then we'll do it. Freddy looked good, don't you think? I don't know how to thank you. It's your credit",she said quietly and smiled at him.

"I can think of quite something, " he joked, winking mischievously.

"When will you finally grow up, Mr.? Can you think only of one thing? You should consult a doctor."

"What are you thinking again? You have dirty thoughts, princess. I wanne go on a proper date and you'll pay. I'll call the shots on one evening in your life. Just one night, Harry. I want ya to know me. Deal?",he asked devilishly.

"A single night? That's all? But don't over-egg the pudding, " she warned him.

"I would never, even if I don't know what that means. You won't regret it."

"I regret it now but I'll grant you the night. But don't extravagate. I'm glad when all this is finally over. I want to go to bed",she sighed sleepily.

"Is that an offer? Don't extravagate, Harry, " he said with a sheepish smile.

"You're incorrigible, " she sighed and closed her eyes.

The rest of the journey she dozed off and leaned her head against his shoulder. He supported her by putting his arm around her. Once they were back, Dempsey paid the taxi and they entered the house.

"I have to tell my aunt. She is his sister, Dempsey and she deserves the truth",she said as they entered the hall.

"We can't risk it. No one should know that he is still alive. We can only trust ourselves."

"That's not fair. Martha suffers. They've spent a lifetime together and they've gone through thick and thin. After mother's death, she took care of us",she begged him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but that's not possible. Just you and me, okay? Even Abbott is a risk. We can't trust anyone."

"You're right but it hurts. While you drive off your car , I'll tell the others that you had to return to London. Next to my window is a rose grid. You can climb up there. We meet in my room",she said goodbye with a kiss on his cheek.

Dempsey drove his car behind the horse stables. There, it should not be discovered. Cautiously he crept back to the main house. Harry's room was brightly lit and she had opened the window. Dempsey waited until nightfall. Then he crept to the Rose grid and climbed up with care. When she heard the noises she rushed to the window.

"Where have you been for so long? It was pretty stressful. Martha has been crying all the time. Commander Duffield was very concerned about me. I went to my room to have peace. I couldn't stand it anymore. How was your day? "she asked sarcastically.

"I've taken advantage of the darkness. No one should see me. So you had a nice afternoon?",he asked cynically.

"Idiot, " she said shortly, and wanted to close the window.

"Hey be careful, my fingers, " he swore.

As he climbed inside, she had already collapsed on the bed. Outside it had started to rain, and Dempsey was soaking wet. His clothing was dripping.

"You drip on my carpet, " she said briefly, and grinned.

"Then I should take off my wet clothes, " he teased her.

"Don't you dare! I'll get you some towels, don't move,"she said quickly, jumped up and opened the closet.

„I'll catch my death, Harry. It's cold and I'm wet. I must change my clothes."

"You're behaving like a girl. Here is a blanket and I'll hang your clothes on the fireplace",she said amused and gave him a blanket.

After Dempsey had undressed, he wrapped the blanket around his body. It was not the first time she had seen him like this but now she felt how her heart raced.


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly, the darkness fell. Dempsey was sitting in a chair reading a book while Harry was resting. She had got him a jogging suit of Freddy, which was much too tight. The fire crackled in the fireplace. Dempsey got up and woke her gently.

"Hey, Harry, wake up. Time for the showdown. It's getting late and we should switch off the light. " he whispered.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and growled.

"Do you really think that he will try?" she asked sleepily.

"It's his last chance. Tomorrow he will leave. Come on, princess, wake up. We need to prepare your bed",he said.

She swung her legs off the bed and sat sleepily on the edge. Dempsey took some pillows and blankets from the closet and draped them under the covers. He formed the blankets to a human shape. After a few minutes everything was prepared.

"The trick is so bad that it could work," she moaned.

"Hey, it worked years ago, ya remember? The Park Lane Hotel?", he asked.

"Even then I was surprised. And where should we hide? I don't crawl away in the closet all night", she grumbled.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, Harry. You can hide in the bathroom and I'll stay here in the dark."

"No way, I'll stay here with you. Let us put the chairs in the dark. Over there, nobody will see us, " she said, and pushed over a chair.

"I will not disagree. I turn off the light."

The hours went by without anything happening. Now and then they heard a noise in the corridor but nothing happened.

"We should stop. This leads to nothing, Dempsey",she sighed wearily.

"Shush, did you hear that? Someone's at the door."

They held their breath as the door was slowly opened. Dempsey held his revolver firmly in his hand. A shadow slipped into the room and the door was closed again. Harry's heart was racing and her body trembled. She hardly dared to breathe. With soft steps, the shadow moved towards the bed. The tip of a needle flashed in the moonlight. The shadow came closer and closer. When he bent over her faked body, Harry turned on the light. Startled, she jumped back and stared at the culprit.

"I wouldn't try, " Dempsey said in a firm voice and he aimed his revolver at the man.

"Andrew? What ... why, I can not believe it,"Harry stammered, eyes wide.

The offender lowered his arm and turned slowly.

"Hi Harriet, " the culprit said softly.

"You know the guy? Who is he?" Dempsey asked in surprise.

"May I introduce? Andrew Duffield," explained Harry.

"You've caught me, bitch",he said and grinned cheeky.

"Hey, scumbag, don't talk big!" yelled Dempsey.

"I want to know just one thing, why did you want to kill Freddy and me? What have we done to you?",she asked angrily, her voice broke.

"You ought to suffer. At first no one should die, but then this stupid American showed up. It was obvious that he would ruin my first plan. You should pay for what you did to my father. You've deserved it. You sit on the money while others lose everything. It's your fault, Harriet",explained Andrew, and he still grinned.

"What have I done to deserve something like that? How can you do this to your father?", Harry screamed with a firm voice.

"You've taken away from him everything. Your damn job has ruined him. You only think of yourself, you selfish piece of trash. Regardless of the consequences. Do you know what you have done?"

"Watch your mouth, idiot!", Dempsey warned.

"I don't understand Andrew. What is wrong with Uncle Duffie?",she asked confused.

"You really don't know, right? You have ruined my father, as Mark Savory was arrested. The thing with the caviar? The bell rings? You have destroyed the reputation of the Commander. He had to sell his property and is bankrupt. There is nothing to inherit. I just wanted what I deserve. It should only be a blackmail. But the Yankee blew it. So I had to consider something else. I was present on the night when your father collapsed. I've poisoned him in order to blackmail you. Once the American showed up, I changed the plan. I knew the will. So, you both had to die. With the calls I just wanted to distract you, but you are good. At least I made you a rich woman, Harriet",he explained, laughing loudly.

"I don't think so, boy. I'm as fit as a fiddle",Freddy's voice rang out. No one had noticed that he had entered the room.

"You've fooled me. I think I've lost. But at some point there will be backfire."

Harry informed Spikings about the arrest, and Andrew was given to the local police.

As he was led away, he met his father. Commander Duffield was appalled by the fact that his son was a criminal.

After things had calmed down, Commander Duffield entered the salon. His gaze was sad and his eyes filled with tears. Freddy stood up and embraced his old friend.

"I'm so sorry, Freddy. I can't believe it. He was always a good boy. I don't know what to say," stammered the old man.

"Why didn't you tell me, old friend? We know each other for so long. Thank God no one was seriously injured. If you need help, you have to say it."

"I can't accept it. I'll be back on my feet soon. I have spoiled him to much. You really have luck with your daughter. I'll be thankful that you have treated him so gracefully. Please forgive me, "said Commander Duffield in a broken voice.

Harry couldn't look at him and stared at her lap. The memories of the past few days hurt too much. She was angry and sad. Revenge was a sweet word, with a bitter after taste. They had done the right thing and yet they were punished for it. Again, she doubted her job. She was shaken to the very foundations. Freddy led out his friend, while Harry and Dempsey stayed.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Dempsey asked anxiously.

"No, I'm not, but it'll be all right again, someday. I don't know if I can still do it. Freddy almost died and it was my fault. Our job is to blame. It's not fair. We are doing good and we are punished for it. Where is the fair play? Revenge for the faith in the justice? What's next? Do we have to turn around for ever?",she asked earnestly.

"We believe in the good because we were born to it. There are good and bad and sometimes it mixes. The doubt will vanish. We were created to fight the evil. Together we can make it. Don't lose faith in the good. Don't lose faith in us."

"Is there an us? Do we belong together? And if someone takes advantage? If someone takes revenge on you? I could not bear it. No one close to me might be jeopardized again, Dempsey."

"We're at risk every damned day, Harry. That's our life. I'll make a proposal. We'll take a few days off and clarify the things that burden us. Afterwards it's up to you how it goes on. I'll accept your decision",he suggested to her.

Harry leaned further to him. Tenderly she took his face into her hands. Lovingly, she touched his lips with hers. He opened his lips and they sank into a deep, intimate kiss.

"Okay, "she whispered against his lips.

THE END

This is the end of this story. Of course, I've already planned a new story but I'm writing on a different series, so it can take some time for another D&M. Many greatings so everyone:-) Your reviews are great and inspire me to continue.


End file.
